citizen solder
by ValeAyita21
Summary: edward gows off to war what will happen when he vanishes and bella finds out that she is pregnet will edward be found befor bella has the baby. m just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

**Citizen soldier**

**Chapter one**

I had known that he'd leave. Edward has always wanted to be a soldier. He hasn't really ever wanted to be any thing more. His real dad had been one and his grandfather also. But now seeing him off watching as he disappears for almost a year from me.

I still have things of his so I'll be able to have him with me. But there is no substitute for the real thing. The saying is time apart makes the heart fonder. If only the time apart wasn't so hard to go through.

But as Alice constantly reminds me we can use web cams and other crap to talk also.

Edward turns for one last look and I cant help it I run to his arms and hug him again. Kissing him for one of the last time for a year.

"I'll miss you B. and I cant wait till I see you again." Edward said again. He placed his lips to mine one more time then releasing me again.

The rain that had been holding off nicely began to fall as a shot of lightning split the sky, and for once I am glad for the rain. I knew that it would kill Edward if he knew that I didn't want him to leave and he still had to. For once the rain is my friend even as it chills me to the bone. When I could no longer see my love I turned to see a women with a little boy watching me.

"It's the first time he is leaving isn't it?" She asked. I nodded my yes and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't think it'll be easy for me even in time. I love him to much to have him even remotely in danger." I say sadly.

"Your right it wont get easy it never will. The ones that say it will are only lying to make others feel beater. My name is Rosalie by the way and this little guy is Dwight. My husband is leading the guys and if I know Emmett he will do anything to keep his men safe."

"I'm Bella, well really its Isabella Cullen but every one calls me Bella." I reply quietly and then quickly add "its nice to meet you both. My husband is Edward, Edward Macon/ Cullen." Rosalie tilted her head to the side.

"That's funny because my husbands last name use to be Macon." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Well its nice to meat you but I should be going because…"

"Well I understand but if there is any thing that you need to talk about just ask one of the higher ups and they'll give you my number. Take care and don't worry about you husband mine will take good care of him."

I thanked her and moved away. To my car to go back to the house that reminded me of Edward and to call his crying mother to tell her that he had left, and so that I could talk to Carlisle. He knew that I was going to have trouble with this so he was going to help by talking to my while Jasper was going to be there to lessen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Citizen soldier**

.

Chapter 2

Edwards pov

Leaving is one of the hardest things I have to do in the military. Bella is one of the few people that I really want to see at all times. I've left before but that was for training even that was heard for me. Bella and I have known each other since she and I were babies. Our moms have pictures of us in the bathtub together. And when we got married they thought that it would be a good thing if they put one of them in the wedding photo presentation that Alice insisted on doing.

Between my adopted sisters demanding and Bella and I constantly trying to avoid her the wedding want mostly as planed. devoid of the fact that someone; after getting drunk; asked rather rudely if I was marring Bella just because she was pregnant. Needless to say that It took all of my sister and her boy friends strength to keep me from killing him.

Bella and I got married right after high school and everyone thought that, that was a really young age to get married. Now both at twenty-four, and finished school we were being pulled apart so I could fight for the war to be over.

My real dad was military, and so was his dad, and so on and so forth. A family tradition that I wanted to keep going. But Bella and I hah agreed that if something were to happen to me and I was to get hurt or something then I was to leave the military and go to my backup job.

The other men and I know each other from training and various other things. Except the leader Emmett something or other. But he seems vary friendly as he messes with the other guys seeming to relies that I was out of it he didn't even try to interrupt my thoughts.

But every few moments he looks at me like he knows me. Taking a deep breath I run my hand over my face. Someone grabs my arm and o instinct I nock then to the ground in one swift movement. Because I do not know the touch. Looking around me I see the faces of the other men staring at me in shock, and disbelief.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that little Edward has finally learnt how to take someone down." our leader Emmett voice came from the floor by my feet. Fuck I just hit the…..

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"Come on Eddie you don't remember your favorite cuz. that's sad specially since we both lost our dads the same time same reason." Emmett replied getting off of the floor.

"Kind of hard to remember any thing when whenever I think of that time all I remember was my mom crying herself to sleep that night then sneaking out and going to my wife's house and her holding me while I cry. Then having to leave my best friends so that I could arrive home to find my mom dead." my face and voice were both dead.

"you know that it was worse for me having to watch my mom waist away. But you and that Bella girl got together that's good I always knew you would at some point just because of the way you looked out for her when she and I first meet." as soon as he mentioned Bella my mind was filled with thoughts of her agent.

"yah she and I got married almost six and a half years. Yes we got married right after high school and no she was not Prego at the time."

"well things turned out great for us both then because I got married also and I have a little boy." Emmett said smiling like an idiot.

"really who would have ever thought that the great player known as Emmett would settle down and wave kids?" I asked him jokingly.

"well my wife is named Rosalie and my sun is Dwight." Emmet still had a stupid smile on his face.

As we boarded a plain to go to Qatar Emmett and I talked and caught up by the end of the flit we knew almost all of the others life mines the fact that bell and I were trying to get pregnant. But no one but the two of us knew that.

a/n this is my first fanfic so pleas read and review.


	3. arthors note

aurthors note

sorry i haven up dated but im have ing trouble with my story. my computer  
isnt helping with that cuz it shut bown last time i worked on citizen solder. in short ill do my best to get the next chapter up  
yours truly

ValeAyita21

p.s review i realy would like to know what you think and it dusnt matter if its mean or nice i want to know what you realy think.


End file.
